


Io ti lascio andare

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sofferente sposa [3]
Category: dragon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Sad, Songfic, split
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Goku ha deciso di fare un atto estremo per amore dei suoi figli, un ‘sacrificio’ molto diverso da quelli sul campo di battaglia.Scritta per il: #FridayPrompt.Prompt: Στοργή (Storgé)Greco, nome1. Amore che esiste tra genitori e figliSong-fic su Ti Lascio Andare di Alberto Urso; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a6MTCCuOAs8.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Sofferente sposa [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605361
Kudos: 1





	Io ti lascio andare

Io ti lascio andare

Goku infilò la tuta arancione nella sacca, tenendo il capo chino.

Chichi lo guardava appoggiata allo stipite della porta, con le mani tremanti,

“Non puoi fare sul serio…” esalò.

Goku avvertì una fitta al petto, infilò alcune cinture di tela blu dello stesso colore, premendo per far entrare tutto.

“Pensa almeno ai nostri figli” gemette Chichi.

Goku si arrestò, incassando il capo tra le spalle. < Ho cercato di ingoiare ogni mio lato saiyan, fingendomi un saiyan. Così cosa ho ottenuto? Sia Goten che Gohan hanno cancellato i loro veri caratteri.

Il mio primogenito sta distruggendosi, immerso solo nello studio. Ha smesso di vivere realmente >. Serrò le labbra facendo una smorfia. < Goten sta dilapidando il suo tempo. Corre dietro le donne nella speranza di trovare un amore che non ha conosciuto guardando ai suoi genitori >.

Rispose secco: “Ci sto pensando”.

Chichi impallidì sentendo l’astio nella voce di lui e si passò le mani sulle braccia, nel tentativo di scaldarsi.

“Ho messo da parte me stesso ogni giorno solo per restarti accanto. Non metterò da parte anche i nostri figli” disse secco Goku.

Chichi fece una smorfia.

“No, sei solo un’egoista. Ho dovuto occuparmi io di quei ragazzi, da sola. La _storgé_ che ci lega è qualcosa che ‘tu’ non puoi capire” disse secca.

Goku tornò ad infilare i suoi vestiti nella sacca. “Quando mai il povero idiota qui presente può capire qualcosa?”.

Chichi gemette: “No, senti, se ti fermi e ne parliamo…”.

“Ti ho regalato il mio tempo per anni” ribatté secco Son. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e vi erano delle lacrime agli angoli. Spalanco le altre ante dell’armadio e proseguì a svuotarlo dalle proprie volte.

S’infilò un paio migliore di stivaletti blu.

“Quante volte mi hai gridato addosso? Ti ho perdonato ogni volta che mi scacciavi… Non si può avere della persona che dovresti amare” gemette.

Chichi aprì e chiuse la bocca un paio di volte.

< Avevi ‘reale’ paura di me? > si chiese.

“Devo insegnare una lezione importante ai nostri figli” disse Goku. Si guardò intorno, ingoiò un singhiozzo guardando il loro letto. < Non voglio lasciarti. Possibile che non lo capisci? Sono stato l’Eroe della Terra, ma non ho mai avuto il coraggio di fare questa scelta. Non posso più soltanto rincorrere quello che saremmo potuto essere e non siamo mai stati >. “La felicità non può far male” esalò.

Chichi lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò: “Vuol dire che per tutti questi anni non mi hai amata?” gemette. Gli affondò il capo nel petto, piangendo forte.

Goku s’irrigidì.

“Certo che ti amavo e anche adesso… ti voglio bene! Te ne vorrò sempre, ma… Ho smesso d’illudermi” esalò. La sua voce era rauca, usciva a fatica.

“Allora resta!” gridò Chichi, rossa in volto.

Goku la scostò.

“Ho vissuto per anni aspettando qualcosa che non ho mai avuto. Aspettavo che tu fossi gentile con me, anche solo una volta”. Chiuse la borsa e la posò sulla spalla.

Chichi serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare abbassò il capo.

“Come osi farmi discorsi del genere? Io ho dovuto aspettarti così a lungo. Ogni tuo ritorno era solo in vista di una nuova partenza.

Non rimanevi mai, questa era l’unica cosa sicura” lo rimproverò.

Goku annuì, facendo ondeggiare i capelli a cespuglio.

“Non sono stato un buon marito, ti ho reso infelice. Sì, hai ragione. Avremmo dovuto affrontare i problemi ed invece ci comportavamo come se fosse normale. Avresti dovuto rifarti una vita mentre ero morto” le rispose.

“Resta” lo implorò la moglie.

“No, Chichi. Non lo faccio solo per me, ma anche per te. Sono stanco di vederci soffrire entrambi, di sentirmi soffocare. Non voglio più vederti piangere.

Sei invecchiata precocemente. Non credere che non mi sia mai accorto di essere la causa di quelle rughe, di quei capelli bianchi” esalò Son.

Chichi chinò il capo.

“Non riuscirò a convincerti, vero?” capitolò.

Son negò col capo.

“È tempo di lasciarti andare” mormorò. Si portò due dita alla fronte e si teletrasportò.

“GOKU!” gridò la donna, cadendo in ginocchio tra i singhiozzi.


End file.
